1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server assembly with removable server modules.
2. Description of Related Art
A server assembly includes a chassis and at least one removable server module slidably mounted in the chassis. Because connecting portions of the server module and connectors on a backplane of the chassis cannot be seen, the connectors of the server module may not properly align with and mate with the corresponding connecting portions, which may damage the connectors and the connecting portions.